


The One Where Gay Things Happen - Hell Hounds

by MissBlu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fantasy, Gay, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlu/pseuds/MissBlu
Summary: I take pictures of Eliza unpacking boxes in the kitchen and the master bedroom and the guest room. I take pictures of the attic and time myself decorating the room to be our study. Our study. Jet and I. Me and Jet. How did we even get here? It felt like yesterday he was the new boy at school and we were strangers, our lives were completely untangled with the other.





	The One Where Gay Things Happen - Hell Hounds

I snap a photo of Jet unlocking the door to our new home. And the moving truck. And Josh helping move boxes inside. I take pictures of Eliza unpacking boxes in the kitchen and the master bedroom and the guest room. I take pictures of the attic and time myself decorating the room to be our study. Our study. Jet and I. Me and Jet. How did we even get here? It felt like yesterday he was the new boy at school and we were strangers, our lives were completely untangled with the other. 

 

I roll out the rug, hang the fairy lights, line up my computer on my desk and organize my reading books. Along the other side of the room was Jet’s half, room for him to put whatever he wished.  _ Our study _ . I imagined what this would mean: Doing assignments up here, in the attic, our study. Sipping coffee on a late afternoon, or even night, while Jet sat nearby at his own desk. The smell of a scented candle would keep me at bay from breaking down about finals coming up next week. It’s an understatement to say I’m excited. 

 

The sound of heavy footsteps pulls me from my thoughts, I turn and face the latch on the ground. The wood rose up with a loud groan, a slow creak before revealing dark hair. I could’ve mistaken it for anyone, really - but the light revealed it’s honey brown color and I knew Eliza was here before she could announce herself. She gazes around the room once she fully crawls inside. Her features go soft. 

 

“Nice. Really makes it feel like home,” she mumbles. More to herself than to me. 

 

I glance around the room again. I considered putting a stuffed animal near my desk, but maybe that would make things too girly for Jet. 

 

“You still sure about going away for school?”

 

“Oakwood isn’t that far from Westwend, just an hour away Liz.”

 

Eliza saunters over to my bookshelf, she drags her finger along the spine of  _ Wuthering Heights _ . I knew she didn’t really care where I went to school, she only thought of how much she would really miss me. I would miss her too, but there weren’t any schools in Westwend for photography. Oakwood University was affordable, nearby, and small. Moving in with Jet was just another way to save money - his idea, not mine. Jet convinced the family to sell his uncle’s cottage, because no one really used it anymore anyway. He used the money from it to buy a new house. Granted, he said he still had some money saved up, but selling the cottage really helped. He sprung it on me when it was already too late, after he already bought the house. Honestly, I had no complaints about moving in, just butterflies in my stomach. But I still yelled at Jet, he’s much too impulsive. I only convinced my mom to let me do it for two reasons: one, I was old enough to make these decisions on my own now. Two, doing this would cut out dorm fees from my tuition, making school cheaper overall. 

 

“It’s just . . . it’s just I’m going to miss you Amaryllis,” Eliza sniffs. Her eyes were glossy. I seem to be zoning out a lot more lately, I had no idea she was about to cry until now. 

 

I walk over to Liz and wrap my arms tight around her. “I’ll miss you too, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop being friends with you.”

 

Liz hides her face in my hair and clutches me tightly. She’s crying now. Not hard, like bawling or anything. But she’s sniffing a lot and whimpering quietly. 

 

“I hope you won’t stop being friends with me Liz,” I tease. 

 

Eliza sniffs one more time before swallowing hard, “No. Never,” she says sternly. Matter-of-factly. 

 

I pull back from her, “Good. Then there’s nothing to worry about.” I offer the sweetest smile I can. 

 

We return downstairs. Everything was done being moved from the truck, and it was still 4pm. Boxes still littered the house, but the main furniture was where we wanted it. Josh lounged on the couch, Jet was busy installing the flat screen TV onto the wall mount. We only had two, one of which was a housewarming gift, but Jet already said he wanted another one. For the kitchen, while he cooked, he could follow cooking videos. I bring everyone snacks from the kitchen, we sit and eat and talk. Possibly for the last time for a while. A long while, not until Christmas. I thought about all the things the others would be doing until we met again that we would talk about. 

Josh wasn’t going to school, and I could understand why. When you’re as old as Josh and Jet are, you’ve been to school a few times. Maybe a few too many times. Josh told me he’d been taught the same concepts for a century or so by now. Instead, he was going to work at an auto body shop. Maybe do some handy work here and there, or things that appealed to his brute strength. Jet was surprised by this, apparently Josh was considering enlisting into the Army. But we knew Liz kept him here. It certainly would take much more effort into moving in with her, which was what he wanted to do as well, but he needed to save some money first. And then, the more exhausting task of convincing Eliza to move in with him. 

 

Eliza was going to Westwend community college, because it was cheap and she could keep the money from her part-time job instead. Besides, she hadn’t decided what she wanted to major in anyway. Jet was going to work as a barista. I’d been worried how we would keep up with the bills, but Jet said not to worry about it. I’m worried about it. There’s little he can say to make me stop worrying about it. 

 

Nightfall was slowly approaching as the sun disappeared over the horizon. The sky was a dark hazy blue color as the stars began to come out. Josh rose from the couch and stretched with a groan.

 

“Time to return the truck before U-Haul closes,” Josh grumbles. 

 

“I’ll come with,” Jet chimes, but Josh only waves him off while walking out to the garage. 

 

Eliza sighs and gets up too, she was driving the both of them back home after returning the truck. We hug for a long moment in the doorway. So long that Josh groans and Liz turns to him in annoyance. She yells something at him, and he chuckles. His face shows amusement, but his eyes are loving. Most likely something he didn’t mean to give away. Jet chuckles from behind me, his breath lightly hitting the back of my neck. I wave goodbye at the both of them pulling out of the driveway, then closing the garage. I eye the two cars left parking. Jet’s, which is the same as it’s always been - black and old and vintage and a sort of brand I still haven’t figured out. Then there was mine. Or rather . . Asher’s. 

I kept his old pickup. Gave it a new paint job, because old red definitely needed it, but otherwise left it the same. It still smelled like him, my heart ached everytime I closed the driver’s door and started the ignition. My chest was always tight then, but I couldn’t let him go. Not completely, not like how the others were so willing to do. 

 

I shut off the garage light and closed the door behind me. 

 

.  . .

 

I plop down onto the bed. Jet held a bowl of popcorn, uninterested in it and the movie he made it for. Once his eyes reached me beside him, it was obvious he was only trying to busy himself as he waited for me to finish my shower. That look was enough to send chills down my spine, the dark pupils that gazed with such loving intensity it almost scared me. I push the thought to the back of my mind and instead reach over and grab some popcorn from his lap. 

 

“I’m going into town tomorrow . . . to find a part-time job.” 

He frowns, “You don’t need to Ama-”

“I want to,” I say sternly. 

Jet pauses, picking up some popcorn and chewing on it before speaking again. “I don’t want you to overwork yourself, school is stressful enough for . . .”

“For us humans?”

He doesn’t respond. 

I push up from the bed and face him, locking my eyes with his. “I want to contribute to the bills if I’m going to live here.”

I didn’t break my gaze. Maybe it surprised Jet that I was so forward, but I wasn’t going to change my mind. 

 

Jet sighs, “Ok, ok.” He pushes aside the popcorn and wraps an arm around my waist, “But you’re really hot like this.”

 

His too hot hands rub the small of my back - and I’m much too reactionary. In the way my back arches ever so slightly, in the way I try to hide my face heating up. I couldn’t even think of something sassy to say to him, let alone get mad. But who the hell was I kidding? I couldn’t seem to find it in me to get mad at him. I take a deep breath in and turn back to face him. I build enough courage to crawl onto Jet’s lap and straddle him. I wrap my arms around his neck and both his hands are heating up my back. I am reactionary - arching my back and pressing into him harder. 

I would think I would be over his kisses by now. I would be fine  _ kissing him  _ now. It certainly feels familiar. I don’t feel like a giddy little schoolgirl anymore when our lips meet. But it’s still exciting and electrifying and intense all the same. My mouth slides open and I’m devouring him now - or at least, what I can manage as devouring. I’m really just sliding just the slightest bit of my tongue onto his. His hands smoothly slip under my shirt and glide up my spine. Goosebumps form as one hand rests on the back of my neck. Jet smiles against my lips and I pull back for some air. He’s smirking, satisfied at how my body reacts to him. Every touch, every kiss, heightened by his unusual body heat.  

 

He opens his mouth to say something, but then his eyes widen, his mouth falls into a slight O shape. A small gasp escapes, barely audible, maybe even a sigh more than anything. I raise an eyebrow as his arms pull away from me. He unhinges them from my body and instead uses them to prop himself into a sitting position. 

 

“I haven’t even confessed to you!”

It took me a while to understand. When I do, I can’t help but smile.

“I don’t think that’s necessary at this point, Jet.”

“No, no, I need to do it properly. You need to hear it,” he insists. 

“But I already understand just fine, crystal clear in fact.”

“Just humor me,” he shoots me puppy dog eyes. Those damn big brown eyes. I can’t resist those eyes. 

“Fine,” I growl in defeat. Jet smiles and wraps his hands around my waist again, they rest just behind my back, near my tailbone. 

 

“Amaryllis Jones,” he begins, his smile growing even wider, “I find myself completely entranced by you -”

 

I roll my eyes. “No really, I do! I can’t help myself around you. I’m always excited when you’re around. My heart beats faster. Like: ‘ _ Oh, Ama’s here _ !  _ Things will be so much more fun now. _ ’ I want to always be around you, and hear your voice, and smell your scent, and make you laugh, and eat your food and you eat mine. I always want to make you happy, because I think  _ ‘when Amaryllis is happy, I’m happy. And nothing else in the world matters then’ _ ,” Jet nuzzles into my neck, which I’m grateful for because my face is so hot, I’m sure he would know right away that his words are embarrassing me. 

 

“That’s all to say: I think I’m in love - no . . . no wait. Not I think, I am.  _ I’m in love with you, Miss Jones _ ,” Jet whispers right into my ear. His breath is soft, hot, barely audible. 

 

“Okay,” I choke out, because I can’t manage anything else.

 

“Oh, won’t you please say it back to me, Miss Jones? I hope my feelings aren’t unrequited . . .” he’s still whispering, but his tone is teasing. 

 

“I love you too, Jet Aryes. Now don’t say another word and kiss me.”

 

I feel his smirk against my shoulder before he complies. 

  
  
  



End file.
